


秘密玩笑 5.（只含车）

by bopianruri



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bopianruri/pseuds/bopianruri





	秘密玩笑 5.（只含车）

（接上文）  
内裤终于也被胡乱地扯掉，堂本刚一丝不挂地躺在木桌上，迎面碰上堂本光一的目光。禁闭室昏黄的灯光映入堂本光一的眼眸，在瞳孔边缘的一角绘出圆形的光点，若隐若现。像是那梦中的太阳，梦中他不断追赶着的太阳。  
两腿被分开时，感受到堂本光一的手轻轻抚上大腿内部，又缓缓向膝盖滑去，再落到脚裸，像是鉴赏一件至高无上的工艺品。堂本刚随着那手滑动的频率一颤又一颤，嗓子也附和似的轻声哼着。  
“想不到你如此敏感。”堂本光一凑到刚的左耳边低声耳语着，“那接下来可得做好心理准备。”旋即又轻轻咬了下刚的耳垂。  
堂本刚刹那间红了耳根，情不自禁将头扭向另一边。

竟然在这种时候害羞起来。  
明明是自己开的头。

可下一秒他便无暇再顾忌任何念头，因为堂本光一的右手一把握住了他的性器，上下揉搓起来。  
堂本刚一个激灵，快感使身体猛烈地颤动，双手攀上堂本光一的背，嘴里不禁发出细碎的呻吟。  
堂本光一再次俯下身，咬上刚一开一合的嘴唇。  
“这里没有润滑，只能让你先射一次了。”说罢在刚的脖子上，胸上落下轻柔细碎的吻，紧接着一口含住右边的乳头，右手也加快撸动起刚已然挺立的性器。  
情欲主宰着呼吸，刚知道自己的身体已不再受自己控制。  
“呼...嗯...光..光一....”  
“嗯？”光一没有停下吮咬，喂喂抬起头，眼神对上刚的目光 。  
这眼神像什么呢？堂本刚想起了在路边遇到的流浪猫，饥渴地用舌头舔食自己倒给它的一盆牛奶，抬起头时望向自己的眼神，与此时此刻光一的眼神仿佛重合在了一起。  
“没...没什么...”  
总不能说自己情不自禁就喊了他的名字吧，太羞耻了。  
“我喜欢你叫我的名字，”堂本光一仿佛读懂了他的心思似的。  
“再多叫叫吧，刚。”  
刚感到升腾的欲望席卷着全身，试图咬住嘴唇，但止不住的喘息仍是不断从口中流出，流向这个只属于两人的空间。  
“你的声音真美，唱歌一定很好听。”  
光一用左手捏住刚左边的乳头，不断地打圈，再低下头继续啃咬右边。  
“嗯~呜...光一...”  
极致的快感让刚闭上眼，嗓子磨出绵延不断的呻吟，大脑接连受着情欲的冲击，让他无力再产生任何多余的思考。

待他再睁开眼，发现光一又带上了那副银框眼镜。  
“你..哈...你干嘛又...又把眼镜...带上...”  
“因为我想更清楚地看看刚现在的模样啊。”堂本光一微笑道，一边注视着刚，一边右手加快速度上下撸动着刚的性器。”  
“嗯~...你这个斯文...败...”  
“嗯？这回我又是怎样的人？”  
堂本刚感受到自己的性器被戏谑性地捏了两下。堂本光一勾起嘴角。  
“至少，我可一点儿都不斯文。”说罢低下头堵住刚的嘴。舌尖掠过牙齿，将所有的呻吟都吞入自己口中。刚的性器早已肿胀得不行，光一时不时用右手拇指在铃口附近打转，使刚被刺激得双腿不住颤抖，喘息也愈发剧烈。  
“光一..等...太...太快...”  
刚已有些口齿不清，甜蜜的呻吟一波接着一波，铃口被不断刺激出稀薄的液体。

“太快？”

光一突然停下所有的动作，俯下身，以壁咚的姿势撑在桌上，注视着刚。  
突如其来的空洞感让刚感到心痒难耐，不禁想去摸身下，这才发现双手早已被光一禁锢住。  
“刚，刚，看着我。”  
刚迷离的眼神试图对焦在光一的瞳孔上。  
“刚...喜欢我吗？”堂本光一看着刚，认真的目光仿佛又变回进禁闭室前的样子。  
“喜欢...喜欢光一...”

笨蛋，当然喜欢啊。喜欢到不行。  
喜欢到连工作都完成不了了，还心甘情愿被你操啊。

可是，这些话，又怎么说的出口。

刚将双腿攀上光一的腰，左右扭动着身躯，“光一，让我射吧...”  
堂本光一微微叹了口气，怜爱地戳了戳刚的脸颊，又将指尖触在他的鼻尖轻轻打转。刚被弄得心痒痒，嘟起了嘴。  
“太坏了。刚刚那么对我，现在又搞得这么纯情。”

“谈恋爱嘛，不该纯情一下？”  
光一笑了笑，俯下身亲上刚的额头，蜻蜓点水，温柔得像晚安吻。

“呜..那你呢？我都回答你了，你还没说过——”  
话到一半被光一堵住了唇。后半句硬生生被吞了回去。刚能感受到，每一次亲吻，上面的人的进攻性变得越来越强，好像到最后真能将他吃掉。  
一段舌与舌的缠绵过后，光一恋恋不舍地蹭着刚的鼻尖。

“我爱你。”

低沉的气声让刚不禁又颤了一下。  
光一用右手拇指开始再次不断刺激铃口，逐渐把刚送上最顶端的高潮。  
“哈..光...光..啊...”

“我比你想得，还要爱你。”

“我..我也...好爱..爱...啊——”刚叫着射了出来，已分辨不出是在回答还是呻  
吟。  
他被高潮刺激得浑身打颤，精液沾满了自己的腹部，光一的手，还有上衣。  
刚的身体因剧烈的喘息上下起伏着，脸上胸上都因高潮泛起红晕，像是被风吹动着的草莓味棉花糖，看得光一只想狠狠抱住，一口不剩地享用。  
光一脱掉上衣，将刚的双腿架到肩上，右手将方才射出的精液往后穴送去。  
刚又颤抖了几下，射出几束液体。还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，后穴便迎来侵入感，一点一点，挠着人。刚舒服地哼应着，身子微微扭动。  
渴望更多。  
刚睁眼望向光一，发现他正用左手将稍稍从鼻梁上划下的眼镜往上推。

该死，推个眼镜都觉得这么色情。  
刚感到自己的性器又微微抬起头。没救了。

视线顺着往下，看着光一裸露的上体，不禁伸手抚摸上那腹肌。大概一秒后，就被对方狠狠抓住了手。  
“如果不想被操到昏过去，就别再摸了。”  
光一尽力隐忍着。已经快到极限，任何多余的刺激都可能使他丧失理智。  
“昏过去，fufu，”刚闭上眼笑道，“那样，是不是就能看到好多光了，fufu~”  
蜜糖般的笑声仿佛舔着光一的耳朵。

这家伙，是不知道自己有多诱人吗。

光一一边注视着刚的反应一边不断向后穴送入手指，快速抽动起来。粉色的穴口逐渐不再紧绷，贪婪地吸食着手指。禁闭室充斥着喘息声与水声，弥漫着淫欲的味道。  
刚开始不断地稍稍左右扭着身子，屁股微微向前挪动。手指搅动着穴肉，指尖划过前列腺时，刚双腿一下子夹紧，一瞬间提起身子又坠下，瘫软在桌上，眼神意乱情迷，嘴唇微微颤抖。  
“光一...进来吧，好不好...”

再忍，就有问题了。

堂本光一抽出手指，脱下裤子内裤，硬得发烫的性器一下子弹出。光一伏着性器抵到后穴，穴口已湿了一片，正一张一合地渴望着吞下眼前的硬物。他对准穴口插入，慢慢挺进，直至性器完全吞入。  
两人同时忍不住呻吟了出来。  
光一把刚扶起，让他跨坐在自己身上，手用力揉捏了几下柔软至极的胸，将性器顶入最深的地方。刚一下子瘫软在光一身上，抵着他的肩膀不断呼气。光一将刚搂入怀中，用手抚摸他的后背，腰缓缓向上用力顶弄起来。  
“呜...”  
仿佛要被刺穿。刚死命地扣住怀抱着自己的双臂，身子随着一次又一次的深入上下起伏，禁不住颤动。也许之前，当他一次次地将手枪扣在别人头上，一次次地将短刀插入胸膛，或是一次次地勒住脖子，一次次地在食物中下毒，都无法告诉自己，他在切切实实地活着。但此刻，眼前这个男人在自己身体中，一次次地进入那最隐秘的禁地，让他感受着生的欲望。

“我不是一开始就要看那本书的。” 堂本光一突然说到。

性器划过前列腺，刚失声叫了出来。

“吉本芭娜娜，那是我上高中以后才知道的作家。我也只看过她这一本书，看了无数遍......一切都是命...”  
“刚，你信命吗？”

不断的刺激让刚的眼眶中逐渐被泪水占据，光一捧起他的脸，亲吻眼角，鼻子，嘴唇。  
命...  
那命又信过自己吗？  
可逃不开，切实的，一切都逃不开。眼前这个本要杀的男人，正在自己的身体里，开拓着谁都未曾触碰的自己身体的最最深处。  
这也是命吗？

“光一...把眼镜..摘了吧..”  
说完刚便忍不住伸手摘下光一脸上的眼镜随手扔到一边，让光一的脸埋进自己的胸，手不禁揉起他后脑勺的毛发。  
果然，跟猫毛一样舒服呢。

埋入胸前的男人却不再像小猫，而变成了猛虎。撞击声夹杂着水声愈发激烈，一次次更加用力的挺入不断刺激着前列腺。  
“不...不要那里...不要一直...” 细碎的词语从刚的口中唱出，试图拼凑成完整的句子。越是挣扎，就被抱得越紧。  
“你啊，口是心非。“ 光一笑了，又加快顶弄的速度。  
感觉最后真的会被刺穿，刚不禁想着。不过，口是心非——是啊，自己明明那么想要.  
想要被刺穿。  
刚更加激烈地晃动身子，让后穴肆意地吞噬着性器，吐出温热的蜜液，迎合每一次深入。抽插的频率增加，两人的汗水，混合身下的汁液，汇成几股细流，缓缓流淌于皮肤之上，又借着引力滴向木桌，落成个个水珠，反射出赤裸的彼此，映射着此时此刻的世界。  
堂本刚迷迷糊糊中仿佛听到了吉他声。弹奏着，从六线到一弦，从低沉到高昂。如果自己是乐器，被摆在商店里，会怎样呢？光一会买下吗？会将我带回家，一遍又一遍地抚摸，用我的身体奏出美妙的乐曲吗？

光一的声音越来越清晰，体内的性器开始不顾一切地在禁地深处猛冲，刚蜷缩起脚趾，仰着头，向空中放出最高的呻吟。

琴弦波动，勾起无数情欲。低沉与高昂的二重吟唱融入其中。高潮降临，余韵绕梁。  
琼浆射入体中，将后穴填满，温暖一切......

两人不知到底做了多少次。狭窄的房间，昏暗的灯光下，两个赤裸的躯体不断交合在一起，吞噬着对方，相互品尝。  
堂本刚在最后，如愿看到了光。  
被操到昏过去，失去意识前，最后记得的是光一从背后进入，搂着他，不断亲吻他的后背，角角落落......  
（6. 请返回前面的页面哦~）


End file.
